


Detention isn’t so boring

by NukaColaCollector



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, G!P, School, Smut, kim and Trini are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaColaCollector/pseuds/NukaColaCollector
Summary: Another boring Saturday detention but Kim has other plans. Shameless smut.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Detention isn’t so boring

Another early morning Saturday detention. For the most part, it wasn’t the worst way to spend part of your weekend. For Trini, it was somewhat cathartic. It got her away from June and usually, at least one of her “delinquent friends” were there too, as June puts it. Today, the whole gang is joining her. Jason is acting like he’s doing homework, but he’s really just watching over Billy while he excitedly works on his next project. Zack is asleep, of course. The supervisor doesn’t really give a shit as long as you’re quiet so he can read his newspaper in peace. Trini glances to her left to see her girlfriend scrolling through her phone. She has a slight smirk on her face, her lip gloss shining away. Trini is too busy thinking to herself about how lucky she is to notice that Kim has since stopped playing on her phone and is now staring right back at Trini. Kim winks at her which snaps Trini out of her trance. She knows she been caught so she quickly averts her eyes back to her desk, with a blush spread wide across her face. Moments pass when Kim raises her hand. 

“Mr.Zordon, I forgot my math textbook at home. Can Trini and I share?” She asks, politely. 

“Whatever. Just don’t talk.” He grumbled back as he went back to reading his newspaper. Trini looked back at Kim who made the motion for her to bring her desk over towards her. After settling down beside kim, Trini gives her a questioning look. 

“I know you have your book, what gives?” Trini asks. Kim only shrugs in response, smirk still in her face. With the textbook out in front of them, they both start to work on their math homework. Minutes have passed when Trini feels Kim’s hand on her thigh from under the desk. Trini glances over Kim who appears to still be focused on her work. As Trini proceeds to go back to hers, Kim’s hand starts to rub up and down her thigh, every stroke getting a little higher and higher up her leg. 

“Kim.” Trini quietly hisses. Kim just puts her finger to her mouth is a motion to tell Trini to stay quiet. She runs her hand slowly from trini’s knee to the top of her pants, right on her belt. Alarmed, Trini whips her eyes around the room. the supervisor is too enthralled with his newspaper to even notice. Jason is smiling at billy while they pass notes. Zack is drooling on himself. She looks back down at Kim’s hand starting to undo her belt. When her pants button is unclipped, her heart rate starts to pick up. Kim slowly gliders her zipper down. Trini is lowkey panicking when Kim’s hand slides inside of her pants and sits on top of her boxers. Trini has to hold in a hiss when Kim’s cold hand moves under her boxers and grabs her semi hard member. Kim’s thumb is rubbing back and fourth as she holds her in her hand. Kim pulls trini’s dick out and grasps the base. Precum has started looking at the tip. She runs the tip of her index finger around the head, grabbing the precum as she circles. Kim’s hand glides back down her length, spreading the cum around. Trini is standing tall, at this point. Kim glances around the room to make sure no one has taken notice to their escapades. Trini watches as Kim retracts her hand and has to hold back a groan of displeasure. 

“Kim, it hurts.” Trini’s whines, lowly. Kim looks down at trini’s pride and sees that it is as hard as a rock, veins proudly displaying themselves. She is practically drooling. Trini watches as Kim quickly licks her hand and travels back under the desk to her destination. She wraps her nimble fingers around her member and grasps lightly as she strokes her. Trini is gripping her desk tightly to keep from bucking her hips into Kim’s hand. She’s desperate for more friction. Kim is teasing her with the light touches. The tip of her dick is dark red, she needs more. 

“Kim, please.” Trini whimpers. Kim chuckles. Trini finds Kim’s voice so sexy and seductive. She lightly rocks into Kim’s hand. Deciding Trini had enough torture, she grips her cock tighter and strokes a little faster. Trini is on the verge of exploding. 

“Cum in my hand, baby. Give it to me.” Kim whispers in Trini’s ear. it’s all Trini could do not to moan as loudly as possible as the pleasure thunders through her body. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as cum shot from her dick into Kim’s hand and slightly on her jacket in her lap. Trini is quietly panting in a post orgasm haze as she watches Kim lick the cum off her hand and hum in appreciation. Trini can already feel her cock waking back up. 

“I can’t wait to have you in my mouth later” Kim whispers while she puts trini’s member back in her pants. Trini can’t wait to get out of detention.


End file.
